Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2
Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is a multiplayer third-person shooter game developed by PopCap Games and released by Electronic Arts worldwide on February 25th, 2016, exactly two years after the first game. Gameplay Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 is a third-person shooter, similar to Garden Warfare. Gameplay largely remained the same as its predecessor, with the addition of 8 (6 immediately accessible and 2 which must be unlocked through a series of tough trials) new plant and zombie classes, a zombie version of Garden Ops, titled Graveyard Ops, and a new mode called Herbal Assault, a swapped version of Gardens and Graveyards where the Zombies must defend the bases and prevent the Plants from capturing them, which supports a maximum 24 players per game. Different classes have different abilities. Most characters and modes (Team Vanquish, Garden Ops, etc.) from the original Garden Warfare will be returning. A new "remix" music from the original Garden Warfare for the Zombies. New abilities for returning characters will also be introduced in Garden Warfare 2. Unlike the first game, while in the original Garden Warfare can play solo only on Garden Ops, via private mode, in Garden Warfare 2 every mode in the game can be played solo. Split-screen multiplayer, private servers, twelve maps and forty different characters will be supported at launch. Free additional content will also be released regularly upon the game's release. An internet connection will still be required as in the first game. A new mode called Backyard Battleground is also introduced. It serves as a hub world that is free for players to explore. In Backyard Battleground, players can access portals that are connected to missions, view unlocked characters' bobbleheads, collect collectibles scattered in the world, and join King of the Hill-style matches known as Flag of power matches against artificial intelligence at will. When playing Backyard Battleground, the game will send waves of enemy heroes, although the game will also send crates, containing either an AI ally or coins. There are also plant pots or places where the player can build either plant turrets or Zombie bots. A shooting gallery and moon-based missions are also featured. Classes There are two teams of eight classes in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, leading to a total of sixteen character classes in the game. Plants *'Peashooter '- The Peashooter is the assault class of the plant side. His primary weapon, the Pea Cannon, shoots explosive peas with large impact damage while also having large splash damage, making the Peashooter good for players who struggle to aim or are new to shooters. His'' Chili Bean Bomb'' ability allows him to throw out a Chili Bean which will roll around and explode after a few seconds, dealing massive damage to all Zombies in its blast. His Hyper ability temporarily increases the Peashooter's movement speed and jump height, and his Pea Gatling ability roots the Peashooter into the ground and makes him shoot rapid-fire bullets with high damage. *'Chomper '- The Chomper is the melee class of the plant side. His primary weapon, the Chomp, is a close-range bite with good damage but lacks range, however if the Chomper uses it when behind a Zombie, they will swallow that Zombie whole, but will be vulnerable while chewing. His Goop ability allows the Chomper to shoot a purple projectile which slows all Zombies that it hits, allowing the Chomper to swallow them easier. His Burrow ability allows the Chomper to burrow and travel underground for a few seconds, making him immune to damage and able to swallow Zombies from below. He also has a Spikeweed ability, which allows the Chomper to drop a Spikeweed trap which damages and immobilizes Zombies who step on it for a few seconds, making them easier to swallow. *'Sunflower '- The Sunflower is the medic class of the plant side. Her primary weapon, the Sun Pulse, is a medium-range blaster weapon with high damage and accuracy. She has a Heal Beam ability which makes the Sunflower connect a tether to a nearby ally, healing them over time, and the Sunflower also has a Heal Flower ''ability, causing her to drop a Heal Flower which releases suns which heal all allies who pick them up. She can also go offensive with her ''Sunbeam ability, which allows the Sunflower to root in place and shoot a powerful beam which deals large damage to Zombies it hits. *'Cactus '- The Cactus is the sniper class of the plant side. Her primary weapon, the Spike Shot, is very accurate at long range, allowing the Cactus to pick off Zombies from afar, however her weapon is almost useless at close range, making her struggle when a Zombie gets close to her. The Cactus' abilities are very defensive, as her Potato Mine ability allows her to drop a small Potato Mine on the ground, which will explode and deal massive damage to a Zombie who steps on it. She also has a Tallnut Battlement ''ability, which makes the Cactus drop a large wall of nuts which can stop Zombies in their tracks, however it can be jumped over. Her third and most unique ability, ''Garlic Drone, allows the Cactus to deploy and control a small garlic drone which can shoot Zombies from above and drop devastating Corn Strikes. *'Citron '- Citron is the new tank class of the plant side. His primary weapon, the Orange Beam, is a long-range beam weapon with continuous damage and very small splash damage. His E.M.Peach ability allows Citron to throw out an E.M.Peach, which damages and stuns Zombies in its explosion for a few seconds, and also stuns Z-Mechs for longer. His Peel Shield ability allows Citron to create a large shield in front of himself which blocks frontal attacks for a few seconds until it is destroyed. His third and most unique ability, Citron Ball, allows Citron to transform into a ball, which heaviliy increases his movement speed, however he is unable to shoot or use his other abilities until he changes back to his normal form. *'Rose '- Rose is the new support class of the plant side. Her primary weapon, the Magic Thistles, are a long-range semi-automatic projectile weapon which can lock on to and home in on Zombies that she aims at, allowing her to hit most of her shots if she just aims at a Zombie. Her Time Snare ''ability allows Rose to cast a spell in front of her, slowing all Zombies in its blast for a few seconds, while disabling their abilities. Her ''Arcane Enigma ability allows Rose to transform into pure energy, making her immune to damage for a few seconds while also being able to release damaging bursts of energy around her, which damage nearby Zombies. Finally, her'' Goatify'' ability allows Rose to cast another spell, transforming any Zombie hit by it into a weak, defenseless goat. *'Kernel Corn '- Kernel Corn is the new soldier class of the plant side. His primary weapons, the Cob Busters, are dual medium-range assault rifle-like weapons which deal large damage to Zombies. His'' Butter Barrage'' ability allows Kernel Corn to throw a Hot Potato into battle, which summons a butter airstrike around it, dealing massive damage to Zombies in its blast, and his Shuck Shot ability allows Kernel Corn to shoot two corn rockets out of his hands, which also deal massive damage to Zombies they hit. Finally, his Husk Hop ability allows Kernel Corn to leap forwards and upwards into the air, while shooting below him, damaging Zombies that he jumps over. *'Torchwood' - Torchwood is the new second tank class of the plant side, and is an unlockable class as he can only be obtained by completing the Trials of Gnomus. His primary weapon, the Wood Chipper, is a medium-range machine gun weapon which slows Torchwood when firing, allowing him to bring large damage to Zombies while also getting suppression assists. His Blazin' Blast ability makes Torchwood breathe fire in front of himself, dealing massive fire damage to all Zombies in front of him, and his Leaf Shield ability makes Torchwood take less damage for a few seconds, however it also reduces his movement speed. Finally, his Smoldering Madness ability temporarily makes Torchwood turn blue and makes him shoot rapid-fire bullets which deal large fire damage to Zombies that he hits. Zombies *'Foot Soldier '- The Foot Soldier is the soldier class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Z-1 Assault Blaster, is a medium-range assault rifle weapon with high damage. His Zombie Stink Cloud ability allows the Foot Soldier to throw a small grenade which explodes on impact and forms a large purple cloud which blinds and damages Plants inside it. His Rocket Jump ''ability allows the Foot Soldier to gain a height advantage over his enemies and his ''ZPG ability allows him to shoot a powerful rocket which deals massive damage to Plants it hits. *'Engineer '- The Engineer is the support class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Concrete Launcher, is a medium-range arcing projectile weapon which deals large impact damage and large splash damage. He is equipped with a Sonic Grenade ability, which allows the Engineer to throw a megaphone which stuns all Plants in its explosion, and can also force nearby Chompers out of their Burrows. His Jackhammer ability increases the Engineer's movement speed for a few seconds, while his Big Bolt Blaster ability makes the Engineer become stationary on a gatling gun and shoot rapid-fire bullets at Plants. *'Scientist '- The Scientist is the medic class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Goo Blaster, is a medium-range blaster weapon, however it deals huge damage at close range. His Warp ability allows the Scientist to teleport a short distance forward, allowing him to close the distance between him and a Plant, and his Heal Beam of Science ability allows the Scientist to connect a tether to a nearby Zombie, healing them over time. Finally, his'' Sticky Explody Ball ability makes the Scientist throw a sticky grenade which sticks to any surface and will explode and damage Plants when they are nearby. *'All-Star '- The All-Star is the tank class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the ''Football Cannon, is a rapid-fire machine gun-like weapon which can overheat if used for too long, however it can give the All-Star suppression assists. His Sprint Tackle ability allows the All-Star to charge forwards, damaging and knocking back Plants that he tackles with it. His Dummy Shield ability allows the All-Star to create a large shield in front of himself to block attacks, and his Imp Punt ability allows him to kick an exploding Imp into battle, which will explode after a few seconds and deal massive damage to all Plants in its blast. *'Imp '- The Imp is the new assault class of the zombie side. His primary weapons, the Imp Blasters, are dual rapid-fire weapons with high damage, which compensates for the Imp's low health along with the Imp's ability to hover and double jump. His'' Impkata'' ability allows the Imp to spin in circles and damage all Plants around him, while his Gravity Grenade ability allows the Imp to throw a small grenade which becomes a gravitational field which pulls all nearby Plants into its center for a few seconds. Finally, his Robo Call ability has a very long cooldown time, however when it is ready the Imp can call down a large powerful Z-Mech with a lot of health, firepower and damage. *'Super Brainz '- Super Brainz is the new melee class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Heroic Fists, can do large damage to Plants at close range with a combo of punches, while his other Heroic Beam ability gives Super Brainz a ranged attack, allowing him to shoot Plants from a distance. His Super Ultra Ball ability makes Super Brainz shoot a large purple energy ball which deals massive damage to Plants that it hits. His Heroic Kick ability allows Super Brainz to kick forwards, damaging and knocking back Plants he hits, and his Turbo Twister ability makes Super Brainz become a tornado, damaging and pulling in nearby Plants. *'Captain Deadbeard '- Captain Deadbeard is the new sniper class of the zombie side. His primary weapon, the Scurvy Scattershot, is a close range shotgun weapon, however if he zooms in, his weapon will become a Spyglass Shot sniper rifle with high damage and accuracy. His Barrel Blast ability makes Captain Deadbeard hide in a barrel, reducing the damage he takes and can also detonate the barrel, dealing massive damage to all Plants in its explosion. His Cannon Rodeo ability makes Captain Deadbeard ride a stationary cannon and shoot explosive cannonballs with high impact damage and splash damage, and his third and most unique ability, Parrot Pal, makes Captain Deadbeard deploy and control a parrot drone which can shoot Plants from above and drop an Eggsplosion airstrike. *'Hover-Goat 3000 '- The Hover-Goat 3000 is the new second support class of the zombie side, and is an unlockable class which is unlocked by completing the Trials of Gnomus. His primary weapon, the Radical Raygun, is a medium-range automatic weapon with good damage. His Damage Buff Booster Beam allows the Hover-Goat 3000 to connect a tether to a nearby ally, which increases the damage output of that ally, and his Tubular Turbo ability increases the movement speed of himself and all nearby allies for a few seconds. Finally, his Mega Awesome Laser ability makes the Hover-Goat 3000 slow down and shoot a large energy beam which deals large damage to Plants it hits. Category:Video games Category:Shooter games Category:Multiplayer games Category:Third-person shooters Category:PopCap games Category:Electronic Arts games Category:PC games Category:Xbox games Category:Xbox One games Category:PlayStation games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Plants vs. Zombies games